Eclipse de sol, eclipse de luna
by dandelionjo
Summary: Por el bien del mundo shinobi y por proteger el ideal de paz, Naruto y Sasuke no pueden estar juntos. Pero es inevitable que decidan entregarse al otro aunque sea solo una noche. NS smut, angst.


_Aunque el sol y la luna se sienten en lados opuestos del cielo…_

—Es aterrador lo rápido que pasa el tiempo-ttebayo.

Poco más de un año ha pasado desde que Sasuke partió de Konoha.

Naruto y Sasuke caminaron a la par, en silencio, sin preocuparse demasiado por el rumbo que estaban siguiendo, como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia o como si el futuro por un breve instante hubiese dejado de importar. Un viento tibio sopló y removió las hojas de los árboles, batiéndose y nublando la vista de Sasuke; Naruto alcanzó a atrapar una hoja en su diestra, curiosamente, el símbolo de su aldea.

Sasuke inclinó la vista para detenerse en el accionar de su compañero.

—¿Está funcionando bien?

La pregunta descolocó al rubio, pero no tardó en captar a qué se refería. Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios y asintió efusivamente, empuñando la mano derecha en el aire para después abrirla de nuevo. Abrió y cerró. Abrió y cerró.

—Por eso Kakashi-sensei me ha permitido volver a hacer misiones. —Explicó, y era justo el por qué se reencontraron. Naruto fue enviado a una misión especial y en medio de su travesía, terminó topándose con el Uchiha inesperadamente (para los dos).

Ahora que la misión terminó satisfactoriamente, Naruto se dio licencia para pasar un tiempo junto al amigo que no veía desde hace tantos meses, antes de regresar con su equipo asignado.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero internamente estaba agradecido de que el Uzumaki pudiera continuar siendo un shinobi sin que la pelea entre ambos hubiese traído mayores repercusiones físicas para él y su camino ninja. Naruto lo sabía, lo preocupado que había estado Sasuke por ello.

—¿Has considerado aceptar?

—Tú ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso. —Su tono no dejó lugar a dudas. El Uchiha no tenía intención alguna de aceptar la prótesis, en primer lugar por no sentirse merecedor de tal beneficio, y en segundo lugar (quizás más importante), la permanente cicatriz era un perpetuo recordatorio de sus errores, de las decisiones equivocadas y sobre por qué no debía permitirse a sí mismo hundirse de nuevo en la oscuridad.

El silencio se sentó entre los dos una vez más, y solo el viento llenaba esos espacios que, pese a todo, no resultaban incómodos. Fue Naruto quien decidió aventurarse.

—Sakura-chan te echa mucho de menos.

 _¿Y tú? ¿tú me echas de menos?_

—¿Pretendes que esto acabe en un matrimonio doble entre mejores amigos?

Una risilla amarga se escapó de los labios del Uchiha. Naruto sintió su corazón encogerse, y con la mirada perdida, enfocó su vista al frente. A la nada.

—Dijiste que querías restaurar tu clan.

—No necesitas ser mi casamentero.

Como si fuese ahora lo normal entre ambos, allí en donde antes habían rencillas infantiles por cosas insignificantes, amenazas tontas, algunas risas y bromas e incluso insultos amistosos, ahora nuevamente estaba el silencio. Una brecha que se hizo más grande con los años, pero al mismo tiempo, era solo una barrera que intentaba conservar la cordura en ambos por el miedo mismo de enfrentar lo que sabían que existía entre los dos.

—Pensé que tu camino ninja era nunca retractarte de tus promesas, _usuratonkachi._ —El apelativo burlesco de repente se sintió doloroso. Y era horrible, era horrible entender que Sasuke comprendía todo de él, y que él comprendía todo en Sasuke. —¿Por qué pareces tan inseguro?

 _Porque somos uno solo, divididos en dos piezas. Mi viento y el tuyo, tu fuego y el mío._

—Es un gran paso —Naruto pasó saliva, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro un par de veces como tratando de aliviar su tensión muscular—, quizás aún hay cosas que Hinata quiera hacer antes de casarse, dattebayo.

—Todo lo que Hinata ha querido en su vida es casarse contigo.

Algo se detuvo dentro del pecho del rubio, como si el corazón le hubiese dejado de latir y se obligó a pasar saliva duramente. Era difícil.

Naruto siempre fue el tipo de persona que seguía más a su corazón que el deber, por eso mismo estuvo envuelto en problemas en el pasado, por eso mismo es que había llegado hasta donde llegó el día de hoy. Por eso mismo se hizo fuerte, por eso mismo Sasuke seguía con vida, por eso mismo planeaba convertirse en Hokage. Su corazón primero, el deber después.

Pero cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos por Sasuke, un freno inexplicable era puesto justo al pie de su corazón y no podía avanzar. Siempre se esforzó por traerle de vuelta, por tenerle cerca, por recuperar su amistad, y ahora que tenía todo eso… ¿ahora qué? ¿por qué sentía que todavía algo le faltaba? Algo aún seguía sin llenarse en su alma, un espacio hueco y profundo que requería urgentemente ser saciado por solo una presencia, un espacio en donde estaba seguro, solo Sasuke calzaba. Era él, nadie más, pero dejarse llevar por toda esa furia desquiciante que solo el azabache despertaba era irracional.

 _Pero, una vez más… todo sobre ti siempre fue una locura. ¿Qué más puedo perder…?_

—Sasuke. —Naruto detuvo su andar y se paró frente al Uchiha. Su mano buscó tomar la impropia y la elevó a la altura de su torso, para hacerle reposar contra su pecho y obligarle a sentir los latidos de su corazón.

Sus ojos azules escudriñaron el apenas visible ojo oscuro. Sus ojos negros, incluso si el otro permanecía cubierto por hebras de cabello. Naruto jamás podría olvidar la mirada de aquellos ojos negros, esa mirada gentil hacia él, esa mirada cargada de dolor, llena de heridas sin cerrar, gritando y pidiendo desesperadamente por un poco de amor. Y solo Naruto escuchaba esos lamentos, ese llamado incesante y asfixiante que quemaba por dentro y le asfixiaba a él también.

No hubo necesidad de palabras. Antes se entendían con sus puños, pero ahora comprendían sus miradas. Sasuke intentó rehuir apartando el rostro, sin embargo, la presión más firme que ejerció el rubio en su mano se lo impidió.

—Por mucho tiempo intenté darle un sentido a mi urgencia de tenerte en mi vida. Eras mi primer vínculo, mi familia, mi amigo. Te vi como mi hogar…

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, y Sasuke quiso correr, correr tan fuerte como daban sus piernas. Naruto prosiguió.

—Jamás he podido explicarlo, y no creo que a estas alturas haya alguna palabra que exprese exactamente lo que tengo aquí, en mi pecho —La mano se afianzó sobre el lazo que mantenía en el de Sasuke. El azabache podía palpar claramente sus latidos—. Cada vez que me preguntabas qué significaba para mí ser tu amigo, me pregunté muchas veces qué era lo que necesitabas, qué era lo que querías escuchar. Desesperadamente quise tener una respuesta, una que fuera satisfactoria para mi corazón, una que pudiera alcanzar el tuyo. Entre más miraba dentro de mí, más ansioso me sentía, la idea de perderte me desquiciaba tanto que no podía respirar. Me faltaba el aire, me ahogaba… cuando te veía tan lejos, pensaba que sin ti moriría. Si no podía salvarte, si no podía sanarte, todo dejaba de valer la pena para mí. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿por qué tú? ¿por qué? Me herías y me dolía, pero yo no podía soltarte. Me sentía insuficiente para ti, yo era débil y por mi debilidad no me escuchabas. Ahora me pregunto si era por eso… o porque tú también necesitabas algo más de mí; algo que yo no sabía que podía darte, pero estaba aquí, tú esperando por mí tanto como yo esperé por tu regreso.

—Naruto… —El azabache interrumpió, y jamás en toda su vida se sintió tan débil e indefenso, tan expuesto.

Sasuke decidió cerrar sus párpados y Naruto buscó ansiosamente la mirada que esos ojos negros le negaban. La mano libre se elevó hasta la mejilla impropia y fue electrizante, como un impulso de muchos voltios acelerando sus motores tan descontroladamente que ya no tenían freno.

—No cruces esa línea. —Pidió Sasuke, ladeando el rostro inconscientemente para buscar el calor de esa mano protectora. Estaba allí, desnudando su alma sin palabras ante él, ansiando, queriendo, añorando, suplicando silenciosamente.

—Yo sé que no necesito decirlo —Un nudo se ajustó en la garganta del rubio, quien finalmente se rindió ante el fuego de Sasuke y presionó su frente contra aquella, cerrando sus ojos a la par, como si tuviera miedo de que su presencia se desvaneciera en sus manos como tantas veces pasó en sus sueños—, más que nadie, más que ninguna otra persona, tú conoces mi corazón. Sabes lo que hay aquí por ti.

—Estás demasiado cerca. —Sasuke suspiró profundamente, embriagándose con el aliento de Naruto.

—Sasuke… —Volvió a abrir sus ojos, ignorando las intenciones que tenía su compañero de intentar alejarle con sus palabras.

Sus narices rozaban y las piernas de ambos temblaban. Sasuke quiso rendirse, dejarse caer al suelo y que el mundo dejara de importar, pero no podía ser tan irracional como Naruto.

—¿Por qué el mundo no puede ser como nosotros queremos? —Naruto habló de nuevo con cierta amargura en su tono de voz, sus ojos zafiro cristalizados, ardiendo incómodamente, lo suficiente para nublarle la vista. Sasuke estaba tan cerca, y tan lejos.

Incluso los sonoros truenos que rompieron el cielo no les asustó. Estaban en brazos del otro, justo así, calzando tan perfectamente que es como si el universo hubiese tomado el rumbo correcto por primera vez. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer precipitadamente, empapando todo a su paso, pero ellos no se movieron ni un poco aún cuando comenzaban a mojarse también.

—Personas como tú son para el mundo, no para uno solo. —Sasuke abrió sus ojos para enfrentarse con aquel mar infinito frente a él.

Naruto frunció el ceño sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería.

—Este mundo te necesita, no puedo ser yo quien te retenga.

—¡Pero! —Naruto tomó cierta distancia, extendiendo sus brazos al cielo como intentando explicar su punto— Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

Ninguna palabra salió de su boca. El desespero fue tal que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que envolver al Uchiha entre sus brazos, ansiosamente, con necesidad absoluta, con tanta pasión que aferrarse a él fue la única forma que tuvo para sentir que todavía tenía aire en los pulmones y que estaba vivo, vivo, _vivo_. Sasuke envolvió el cuello impropio con su diestra, abrazándole con el mismo sufrimiento porque, por un instante en toda su vida… quiso permitirse el pecado de necesitarle. Quiso entregarle su corazón, quiso que Naruto supiera lo importante que era para él, cuánto lo atesoraba, cuánto llenaba su alma… cuánto amaba la sola idea de su existencia. Sasuke quería ser amado, y Naruto quería amarle con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que ya no pudieran respirar.

—Quiero que deje de doler. Quiero que dejes de dolerme. —Las lágrimas de Naruto se perdieron en algún rincón del cuello impropio y se confundieron con las gruesas gotas de lluvia.

Los sollozos sabían a lamentos amargos, y lo único que Sasuke pudo hacer fue enredar su mano en la espesa cabellera rubia, respirando su aroma, manteniéndole cerca, intentando curar sus heridas con tan poco… con tan poco. Trataba de llenarse de él tanto como fuera posible, así nunca podría arrancarle de su ser. Aunque fuera poco.

—No… —Sasuke cerró sus ojos con ímpetu al sentir el llanto impropio.

 _Si existiese alguien que pueda hacer milagros…_

Ambos permanecieron en silencio bajo la lluvia por largos minutos, solo aferrados al otro. El rostro empapado de Sasuke se fundía entre las gotitas que adornaban su rostro, sin saber si eran sus ojos los que lloraban para acompañar al cielo, ese cielo que habitaba en los ojos de Naruto.

Fue justamente el rubio quien tomó distancia prudente, lo suficiente cuando sintió que pudo calmarse y finalmente enfrentar a Sasuke. Ambos volvieron a mirarse, pero esta vez fue un impulso el que habló por los dos. Porque Naruto y Sasuke estaban destinados, porque eran el sol y la luna, porque la luz de Naruto iluminaba la oscuridad de Sasuke y la oscuridad de Sasuke le daba un nuevo matiz a la luz de Naruto. Porque Naruto era el viento que avivaba la llama de Sasuke. Porque juntos encendían un incendio irrefrenable de amor y necesidad, de equilibrio, de paz. Porque era lo correcto estar juntos, porque no podría ser de otra forma, porque no podían dos almas gemelas ser separadas sin que muriera la otra mitad.

Y es por eso que allí, bajo la lluvia y entre lágrimas silenciosas, los lamentos murieron en la boca del otro. Un impulso, una invitación, un roce bastó para que sus labios se buscaran en una caricia que al principio fue torpe pero tan natural que todas las piezas encajaron correctamente. La mano de Sasuke trazó figuras abstractas en las hebras rubias de cabello mientras Naruto sujetaba sus mejillas. El sabor dulce se mezcló con el salado de las lágrimas, con el amargo del dolor de saber que tendrían que renunciar a esto.

Todo desapareció alrededor. Era la suavidad y ternura con la que los labios de Sasuke recibían cada roce desesperado de Naruto, quien más ansioso y menos paciente, parecía querer consumirse en su boca como si fuera su única oportunidad.

Y es que realmente lo era.

El rubio se aventuró a delinear su labio inferior con una caricia tibia aunque urgente, y Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo dejando escapar un suspiro del anhelo más puro. Su respiración, su voz, lo tosco de esas manos grandes sobre su piel que intentaban transmitir tanto amor que por un momento se sintió lleno, lleno de Naruto.

Un sonidito húmedo al separarse alcanzó sus oídos, y sus frentes volvieron a ser una al apoyarse en la otra. No podían, no podían renunciar a esto.

—Dejaría todo por ti.

El rubio rompió el silencio con la voz rota y Sasuke se tensó. Una sonrisa tenue y

melancólica fue su respuesta. Los roces en sus labios continuaban, porque ya no podían alejarse.

Antes de que la lluvia se convirtiese en tormenta, caminaron presurosamente entre el bosque hasta que encontraron un roquerío cerca de una cascada. Luego de asegurarse de que fuera seguro, se adentraron al cúmulo de rocas y arbustos que proveían el resguardo mismo de una cueva y por lo menos, allí estarían protegidos hasta que pasara un poco la fuerte lluvia.

Sasuke se retiró la túnica húmeda y la extendió en el suelo, para después ver cómo inútilmente Naruto trataba de acumular varias hojas de los arbustos, supuso él que para hacer algo de fuego y protegerse del frío.

El estruendo fuera de la cueva les alertó por un momento; la tormenta se hizo tan fuerte que tumbó algunas ramas. Tratando de enfocarse, Sasuke recurrió a un pequeño katon para encender el fuego y Naruto se encargó de hacer más viva la llama, lo suficiente para mantenerse tibios y no morir incinerados dentro de la cueva.

Los dos tomaron asiento junto a la improvisada fogata, uno al lado del otro.

—¿Cuándo te reúnes con tu grupo?

—No cambies el tema —Se apresuró a contestar, endureciendo la mirada por la impaciencia—. ¿O es que quieres ignorar lo que acaba de pasar?

—Basta.

—Te lo dije en serio. —Naruto posó una mano sobre el hombro ajeno, atrayendo su mirada instintivamente. Eran como imanes. —Dejaría todo por ti.

—¿Incluso tu sueño de ser Hokage?

El Uzumaki no esperó aquella arremetida de su parte y sus labios temblaron ligeramente por la impresión.

—Incluso mi sueño de ser Hokage.

—Estás siendo irracional ahora mismo. —Esta vez, Sasuke posó su vista en el fuego crepitando frente a ambos— Todo por lo que has luchado, todo lo lejos que has llegado… tú hiciste muchas promesas, no puedes dejarlas en el camino. Este no es tu camino, no es tu forma de hacer las cosas.

—¿Y por qué no puedo cumplir esas promesas mientras estoy contigo? ¿Por qué tiene que parecer esto como una elección? Si nos que-

—Naruto. —El de cabellos oscuros interrumpió, cubriendo aquellos labios con su dedo índice para impedirle hablar. Naruto cerró los ojos en respuesta. —Somos hombres y yo todavía no he terminado de pagar por mis acciones. Incluso omitiendo el primer inconveniente, que estés al lado de un criminal como yo solo arruinaría tus posibilidades de ser Hokage. Nadie lo aceptaría. Serás tan despreciado como yo, y no puedo arrastrarte conmigo en esto.

Naruto empuñó sus manos con impotencia, por la frustración misma de no saber cómo hacer que las cosas fueran diferentes.

—Ya le has dado tu palabra a los Hyuga, si llegaras a retractarte solo empeoraría las cosas. También tienes derecho a una familia, y eso es algo que yo no podré darte.

El silencio fue tan punzante y doloroso que ambos tuvieron que apartar sus miradas, pero sus corazones seguían latiendo al unísono.

—Por último… —La pausa fue aún más larga, pero en lugar de agachar la cabeza, los labios de Sasuke se curvaron sutilmente. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible, serena, dolorosa y angustiante— hiciste muchas promesas, te lo he dicho. Nos prometiste cambiar el mundo, nos prometiste traer paz, luchar por la unión, nos prometiste un amanecer fructífero en donde nadie tuviese que vivir lleno de odio, en donde nadie tuviese que levantarse con el dolor de haber perdido un ser amado. Naruto, tu sueño es el sueño de Itachi, y ahora ese es mi sueño. Quiero ver las hojas de Konoha crecer, quiero proteger todo lo que es importante para mí. Quiero proteger tu sueño, quiero verte convertido en Hokage y que cumplas tus promesas, incluso si eso significa renunciar a esta parte de ti… y estará bien, porque yo seguiré a tu lado. Lucharemos codo a codo y protegeremos este mundo juntos, así nadie más tendrá que sufrir.

El fuego seguía crepitando al fondo y aún seguía lloviendo afuera, y también adentro, en sus almas, y con aquellas lágrimas silenciosas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Porque el orgullo dejó de existir entre los dos entre ambos, y solo eran dos personas llenas de sentimientos a punto de ser sacrificados. Con los ojos empañados, Naruto no pronunció palabra alguna. Sin poder soportarlo más, sabiendo que no podría seguir viviendo si no se llenaba de Sasuke, se abalanzó contra su boca con hambre de sentirle, de robarle el aliento para que así nunca tuviesen que respirar lejos del otro.

Sasuke jadeó por la sorpresa de la acción intempestiva, pero tan débil ante su presencia, no se opuso cuando Naruto intentó tumbarle contra el suelo y se recostó sobre él.

Naruto apoyó sus codos contra el suelo a la altura de la cabeza impropia, permitiendo que sus manos se enredaran en las hebras finas de cabello oscuro, del color exacto de ese punto de la medianoche. Sasuke dejó reposando su diestra contra la espalda del rubio y empuñó la mano, apresando con necesidad la tela de su prenda superior y Naruto suspiró contra su boca, buscando sus besos una vez más.

La inexperiencia de ambos pasó a segundo plano porque sus cuerpos reaccionaban por instinto a las caricias del otro. Sasuke entreabrió sus labios cuando la lengua sinuosa y caliente del rubio buscó robar su sabor.

 _Y era una de esas noches de eclipse de sol, de eclipse de luna. Cuando dos almas se volvían una, cuando el hilo rojo se convertía en una vena hacia el corazón y bombea, bombea, bombea…_

La bandana que usualmente recogía los hilos dorados de Naruto reposaba ahora en el suelo, justo al lado de la túnica de Sasuke. Naruto bajó la cremallera de su prenda superior y el Uchiha aprovechó para deslizar la mano por su torso y subir despacio hasta su hombro, desnudando parte de la zona al intentar retirar la prenda.

 _Eres calor, eres fuego. Y ardes, dueles, quemas, me lastimas…_

El jadeo murió en boca de Sasuke justo cuando Naruto mordió con ímpetu su labio inferior, succionó y volvió a morder, buscando marcarle, inflamar sus cerezos hasta que ardieran en necesidad.

 _Me curas, me sanas, me alivias…_

Naruto bajó entre besos por el centro de su pecho aún con la barrera de la ropa impidiendo disfrutar de su piel. Continuó descendiendo hasta colar ambas manos por su vientre, acariciando directamente con trazos de las yemas de sus dedos. Levantó tanto como pudo la prenda y expuso la piel blanca ante su vista; no evitó la tentación de tomar porciones alrededor del ombligo con sus labios y dejar marquitas apenas perceptibles, una tras otra, mientras el pecho de Sasuke subía y bajaba en anticipación por las caricias tan íntimas a las que no estaba acostumbrado.

 _Me llenas, me completas… y subo, y bajo, y me enredo con tu lengua que me embriaga, me marcas con caricias en el alma…_

—Naruto…

El llamado de su nombre y la forma en que la mano se aferró a su cabello encendió todas las fibras. Su voz, sus suspiros, el sonido de su respiración y cómo la sensible piel jamás tocada de Sasuke reaccionaba a sus besos, cómo se calentaba y erizaba cada vez que sus manos grababan un nuevo rincón… Sasuke era bello, era bello en formas que nadie nunca había visto.

Pronto su torso quedó completamente expuesto, y aprovechó para acomodarse entre las piernas de Sasuke, manteniéndose arrodillado en el suelo. Naruto se sentía fascinado al descubrir tantas cosas que jamás hubo experimentado: pasión, deseo, necesidad. Se inclinó lo suficiente para volver a buscar su boca y en medio de los besos fogosos, Sasuke clavó sus uñas a la altura de su espalda baja, rasgando, lastimando y haciendo arder su piel.

—Déjame hacer esto. —Sasuke murmuró, intentando sentarse como pudo aún cuando Naruto permanecía entre sus piernas.

El rubio le miró confundido, sin saber a qué se refería hasta que vio a su compañero ser quien se acomodara correctamente, inclinándose lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de su pelvis. ¿Acaso…?

La sola idea hizo que el calor se le subiera a la cara. Jamás se hubiese imaginado en una situación así con él, pero era más lo que necesitaba que lo que le asustaba. Por su parte, Sasuke no parecía en mejores condiciones. Su corazón latía frenéticamente y su mano apenas pudo coordinar movimiento para alcanzar la cremallera del pantalón impropio y deslizarla con cierta inseguridad. De todas las situaciones que enfrentó en su vida, nunca creyó estar en una como esa, y no tenía idea de qué hacer o cómo hacerlo…

Pero quería hacer sentir bien a Naruto.

—Sasuke, no tienes que-

—Cállate, usuratonkachi.

Refunfuñó, dejando caer su frente contra el vientre de Naruto por los nervios mismos. El rubio rió bajito por las cosquillas que causaron las hebras de cabello sobre su piel, pero le miró completamente enternecido y el pecho vibrándole locamente. Sasuke pasó saliva, tratando por todos los medios posibles de no mirar los ojos del hombre frente a él o terminaría por flaquear en sus intenciones.

Naruto acarició la extensión de su espalda y por un momento pensó en desnudarle para igualar condiciones, pero no quería interrumpir lo que Sasuke intentaba hacer, así que con inusitada calma trazó figuras sin sentido sobre la ropa.

No era la primera vez que se verían desnudos, después de todo en muchas misiones tuvieron que compartir duchas termales. Pero esta vez era distinto, y no solo la inseguridad sobre qué hacer estaba agobiando al Uchiha, si no la cordura punzando su mente. Naruto pareció comprender cuando Sasuke se mantuvo solo respirando pausadamente en la misma posición y creyó en ese momento que podría morirse de adoración. ¿Cómo podía alguien como Sasuke, uno de los shinobis más fuertes del mundo, lucir tan vulnerable?

—Ven.

El rubio tomó las mejillas impropias para invitarle a alzar el rostro pero Sasuke rehuyó su mirada. Naruto apartó algunas hebras oscuras de cabello para poder ver ambas pupilas, incluso aquella adornada por espirales lila. Seguía siendo aquella mirada en la que deseaba perderse.

—No, debemos detenernos. —Y aunque quiso ponerse de pie de una vez, la boca de Naruto fue más veloz al callarle con un beso.

Y Sasuke no tenía fuerzas para resistirse.

Su mano volvió a enredarse en el cabello dorado y por su parte, las de Naruto rodearon su cintura en un intento desesperado por aferrarle a su cuerpo. Abandonó aquellos labios para subir entre besos por sus comisuras, el puente de su nariz y continuó ascendiendo para acariciar con sus labios los párpados, dejando un camino de besos cariñosos insistentemente en cada uno, con infinita adoración. El último beso fue a parar a su frente donde permaneció por breves instantes antes de perderse en su cuello.

 _Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero..._

La espalda de Sasuke se curvó cuando Naruto hincó sus incisivos en la piel sensible y repartió succiones húmedas, caricias con su lengua en distintas formas que viajaron hasta su lóbulo y volvió a bajar, delineando la curvatura de sus clavículas una a una, con especial detalle.

Por primera vez Naruto sintió que los libros eróticos de Jiraiya servirían para algo, al menos, para hacer sentir bien a Sasuke aunque tampoco tuviera idea de lo que hacía. Solo quería, necesitaba, anhelaba tocar, besar, morder, marcar, fundirse en él.

Dejándose llevar por el irrefrenable deseo, Sasuke se acomodó sobre las piernas impropias, pasando los muslos a cada lado de sus caderas y Naruto ahogó un gemido cuando la presión de la pelvis ajena estimuló su entrepierna.

Las manos del rubio se colaron bajo el pantalón impropio para acariciar directamente sus glúteos, y Sasuke quiso quejarse, pero la fricción tan pasional y posesiva de aquellas manos amplias contra zonas inexploradas le arrancaron un jadeo. No podía pensar, no cuando la boca de Naruto estaba en su cuello, las manos adueñándose de su piel y la erección ajena punzando dolorosamente contra la propia que comenzaba a despertar. Excitación, placer, calor, ardor… todos eran conceptos nuevos.

Y necesitaba más, más, más.

 _Escúchame, siénteme, mírame… arrástrame, elévame, porque tu boca es el elixir que sacia mi sed._

—Naruto… —Jadeó Sasuke contra su mentón cuando las uñas ajenas lastimaron la piel de sus glúteos con deseo. Mordisqueó la zona como pudo y tembló entre sus brazos cuando el índice tanteó terreno para rozar su entrada. Sasuke gruñó y quiso matarle a golpes. —¿Dónde diablos estás toc-agh….

Y sin poder decir nada, su cuerpo fue abatido por una cegadora sensación placentera cuando los movimientos circulares delinearon cuidadosamente el estrecho anillo de músculos. Su frente se apoyó en la impropia y buscó callar los jadeos, haciéndolos morir contra sus labios. Su mano delineó el torso de Naruto, acarició, rasguñó, dejando la huella de su paso por la piel morena.

—Quiero entrar en ti, Sasuke. —La voz de Naruto se oscureció, ronca, profunda, y Sasuke sabía que no se refería solo entrar a su cuerpo. Pero él ya estaba clavado en su alma, tatuado, penetrando cada célula de su cuerpo como si fuera una enfermedad terminal y lo peor de todo es que no quería curarse.

Naruto detuvo las caricias solo para volver a recostarle contra el suelo, sin embargo, cuando intentó quitar la prenda superior de Sasuke, se sorprendió cuando el acto fue impedido.

—Hazlo así. —Sasuke apartó la mirada nuevamente como si estuviera avergonzado por algo.

—¿Con ropa?

Sasuke asintió y pudo jurar que el infierno se le acumulaba en el rostro, haciéndole cosquillear las mejillas y la nariz. Naruto quiso hacer caso omiso de aquella petición confusa e intentó volver a retirar la prenda, esta vez presionando varios besos en su cuello para distraerle pero Sasuke no cedió. Y fue como si un rayo le hubiese atravesado la mente al rubio cuando algo hizo clic en su cabeza y comprendió de qué se trataba todo.

—Quiero verte. —Murmuró, volviendo a colar sus manos bajo la prenda superior para alzarla despacio pese a la renuencia de su compañero. —Quiero verte, Sasuke. Quiero ver tus heridas, quiero sanarte, quiero curarte con mis besos.

—No digas cosas como esas, idiota. —Por un momento su corazón se detuvo, y odió que Naruto fuera tan perceptivo.

Era la primera vez que alguien vería la herida en su brazo izquierdo, o más bien, la ausencia de este. Para Sasuke, aquella carencia significaba algo mucho más que solo físico: fue la pérdida de los profundos ideales que tuvo durante años y que marcaron su camino, fue la construcción de sus errores, se convirtió en el recordatorio de sus pecados y que Naruto lo viera, sería como recordar la oscuridad de su pasado.

—Sasuke, quiero verte.

Pero Naruto insistió, recorriendo con nuevos besos la piel de su cuello, trazando con sus manos un sendero lleno de tanto amor que se encontró a sí mismo, una vez más, cediendo ante sus deseos. El rubio terminó por desnudarle completamente y Sasuke aún se negaba a verle a la cara, demasiado consciente de sí mismo.

Naruto se inclinó para recorrer el torso impropio con sus labios, en roces apenas perceptibles pero que hacían erizar la piel blanca a su paso. Rozó los sensibles pezones y mordió el izquierdo, succionó firmemente y dejó una marca firme en la piel circundante porque al menos así, Sasuke recordaría por unos días más que alguna vez estuvo en sus brazos. Bajó despacio por el centro de su pecho y delineó la curvatura de su abdomen, humedeciendo con su saliva, haciendo cosquillear cuando las manos acompañaban los trazos de su boca al acariciar sus costados.

El descenso terminó al devorar con hambre la piel marcada por el hueso de su pelvis. Sasuke jadeaba y se ahogaba por tantos estímulos, por sentir que no había parte de sí mismo que le perteneciera porque todo estaba en manos de Naruto.

 _Sin ti no podría respirar… te adoro, te adoro, te adoro._

—Sasuke, Sasuke... —Llamó una y otra vez, excitado cada vez más, sobretodo cuando la erección impropia rozó contra su mentón.

Naruto elevó la mirada y se encontró con que Sasuke se cubría el rostro con el brazo y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar pequeños suspiros. De inmediato el rubio se impulsó para tomar la mano ajena entre la propia y elevarla lo suficiente para descubrir su mirada.

—Eres puro.

—Cállate, estúpido. —La frustración comenzaba a irritarle y ponerle a la defensiva. Cuando intentó volver a quejarse, la sonrisa del rubio le descolocó y acabó convertido en un desecho de necesidad por él.

Sasuke elevó sus piernas para envolver las caderas impropias y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cualquier resto de ropa que pudiera ser barrera entre los dos había desaparecido.

 _Déjame atado a ti, déjame aquí, en este mismo latido donde habitas tú._

Permanecieron así por minutos que parecieron eternos, tan solo desnudos, cuerpos rozándose y anhelándose, acariciando apenas cualquier centímetro de piel que pudiesen toparse a su paso. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era la forma en que sus bocas se buscaban y se fundían en caricias, cómo sus lenguas se enredaban y bebían del otro, como el sediento de un desierto que ha encontrado un oasis.

La tormenta seguía haciendo jaque en el ambiente, ayudando a apaciguar los sonidos obscenos y desesperados de los gemidos de ambos, sobretodo cuando finalmente se fundieron en uno. Naruto separó las piernas impropias para tener mejor acceso y con el éxtasis a flor de piel se hundió en su interior de una estocada firme, certera, y los gemidos se perdieron contra los labios ajenos.

—Sasuke… —Llamó su nombre y acarició la frente impropia, apartando algunos mechones de cabello, húmedos por las perlas de sudor que adornaban su piel. Era hermoso, tan jodidamente hermoso.

Tan dolorosamente hermoso.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó jadeante, por un lado totalmente deshecho por el placer que aquella prisión caliente y húmeda ejercía alrededor de su miembro y por otro lado, preocupado de haberle hecho daño por el frenesí con el que acabó por perderse en su interior.

Sasuke asintió agitado.

Nunca en su vida había estado mejor.

Aunque doliera, aunque ardiera como mil infiernos estaba bien, estaba bien.

—Estoy bien. —Fue él quien sujetó la nuca a la altura de los cabellos rubios y buscó sus labios en un beso torpe y ansioso.

 _Está bien porque eres tú, siempre has sido tú, siempre querré que seas tú y solo tú._

El choque húmedo de sus pieles entre cada embestida y los gemidos resonaron en la pequeña cueva, acompañados solo por el calor de una fogata que comparada al fuego de ambos, era solo como la pequeña llama de una vela.

No hubo ni un solo instante en que dejaran de mirarse. Sus ojos permanecían clavados en los ajenos cada vez que Naruto entraba y salía de su interior, cada vez que Sasuke separaba más sus piernas y su cuerpo le recibía tan profundamente, tan ferozmente, tan apasionadamente. No podían dejar de verse, no cuando era este el único momento en el que podrían tenerse así, cuando después tendrían que renunciar a poder tenerse.

 _Lléname de ti, llénate de mí. Tócame, porque solo tus manos me dan calma._

Incluso si su espalda rozaba dolorosamente contra la superficie, lastimando la piel de la zona y causándole heridas, a Sasuke poco le importaba. Los labios de Naruto recorrieron su brazo izquierdo, desde el muñón hasta subir y encontrar posada a la altura de su hombro. El mundo se unía allí en donde estaban los dos, en medio de un eclipse total, con el sol y la luna alineándose con tanto fervor que solo había luz, mucha luz.

El placer era desquiciante y la necesidad del otro les hizo perder el raciocinio. Naruto no tuvo control alguno de sí mismo y los movimientos de su pelvis se hicieron frenéticos, desesperados, ansiosos, lleno de todo lo reprimido hasta el momento. Sasuke recibió todo lo que le daba y le devolvió el amor con besos, aferrándose a su espalda, gimiendo y llamando el nombre de Naruto tantas veces que estaba seguro que quedaría grabado en su alma para siempre.

No existían miedos, ni dudas, ni temores ni pesares. Solo eran dos amándose, entregándose, volviéndose uno y atando sus cuerpos porque sus almas ya estaban prendadas a la otra irreparablemente.

Su lazo era irrompible.

El orgasmo los abatió con tanta fuerza que Naruto no fue capaz de pronunciar ni una sola frase coherente mientras que Sasuke tuvo su mente en blanco. Agitados, reposaron contra el cuerpo del otro hasta conseguir que sus respiraciones volvieran a ser uniformes.

Naruto le abrazó con tanta fuerza que Sasuke supo que no podría escapar, al menos no durante las horas restantes. De lo único que fueron capaces fue de retomar la danza de besos, algunos perezosos, otros dulces, unos más ansiosos y finalmente, la ronda de besos amargos que sabían a despedida les dejó con un nudo en la garganta.

Se miraron fijamente, sin tener cansancio alguno de los ojos ajenos. Los ojos azules permanecían cristalizados y húmedos, y aquellos que se asemejaban a la noche brillaban con un destello nostálgico y resignado.

Sasuke elevó su diestra suavemente y elevó su dedo índice y medio a la altura de la frente ajena, cubierta por algunos flequillos dorados de cabello. Naruto observó con confusión el gesto, pero en lugar de presionar los dedos contra su frente como lo hubiese hecho su hermano años atrás, Sasuke decidió trazar un camino invisible en la zona, una caricia tan suave y tan dolorosa se dibujó como forma de un corazón y Naruto juró que se desharía entre lágrimas en ese momento.

No decir nada fue de mutuo acuerdo. Las lágrimas silentes de Naruto se perdieron contra la piel del cuello impropio y Sasuke hundió el rostro entre el cabello alborotado ajeno, ocultando su dolor allí, reprimiendo las ganas de ser egoísta y tomarle para sí mismo.

Por el bien de Naruto, por el bien de sí mismo, por el bien del mundo shinobi, ambos debían hacer un gran sacrificio.

Naruto se miró frente al espejo con cierto desgano, con las tijeras en su diestra y un mechón de cabello en la zurda, haciendo picos con las hebras graciosamente aunque en ese momento nada le causaba risa. Por un momento lo vivido con Sasuke parecía haberse tratado de algún sueño y luego de tantos meses de no verle, ya no sabía ni qué fue real o qué fue una ilusión. Pero aún seguía con el sabor de su boca grabado en su lengua, con el calor de las manos y el sonido melódico de su voz retumbando en sus oídos. Era desesperante cuando el viento agitaba su cabello y recordaba la forma en que Sasuke se aferraba a él al hacerle el amor, o rememorar cómo se quedó dormido contra su pelo, cómo parecía haberse aferrado a su cuerpo tanto como él.

* * *

" _Quizás si me corto el cabello luzca más adulto y me tomen en serio-ttebayo"_ , fue la excusa que le dio a Shikamaru cuando le comentó de su absurda idea. Algunas lágrimas silenciosas volvieron a humedecer su rostro luego de tantos meses de reprimirse a sí mismo porque se lo había prometido a Sasuke, que iba a estar bien, que seguiría siendo el mismo Naruto de siempre.

Varios mechones cayeron al suelo mientras Naruto se despedía de las revoltosas mechas que siempre le caracterizaron.

 _Cómo separar a dos almas gemelas sin que la otra mitad se muera. Cómo quitarle el brillo del sol a la luna y que ella siga iluminando las noches; cómo quitarle la luna a un sol que vive por reflejarse en su estrella plateada. Cómo devolverse a la noche de los eclipses, cuando dos almas se vuelven una sola._


End file.
